Free
by Nera Fiore
Summary: Total Quidditch. A short Slytherin victory against Ravenclaw is described completely in Adrian Pucey's perspective.


****

Free.

Adrian is hesitant as Flint goes in for the kill.

Told in Adrian's perspective.

By Aly the WheelerChick

A/n: Ficlet about Quidditch. Because I am a Quidditch-addict. I'm going to start QA. Quidditch Anonymous. Just cause I love the sport that much. Alright so it's cheesey – one of my lesser works, but I liked it. *shrugs* And Troy – I could so kick your ass in this sport any day 

He looked at Flint questioningly.   
  
A beautiful November day for Quidditch, it was. The wind wasn't too strong, just strong enough to give the heavy-weighted Slytherins an advantage. Bletchley had saved all but two goals so far. Derrick and Bole had nearly completely taken out the other two Ravenclaw beaters as well as one of the chasers, and it was only a matter of time before Higgsy caught the snitch.  
  
"Fumble the Quaffle when I pass it to you," Marcus mouthed.  
  
Adrian shook his head. "Why?" he responded.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Flint was glowering now. Adrian usually just did as the captain ordered...but this was senseless. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Montague was behind them, speeding toward the Ravenclaw goal. But he wasn't. Montague was back off near their own goals, gaurding Bletchley. Adrian cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"PUCE! TRUST ME ON THIS!"  
  
His lip trembled, but he nodded. Marcus never let them down before. Never intentionally. And Ravenclaw was an easier win.  
  
"Now," Flint mouthed. They were less than two feet from the scoring zone when Flint tossed the Quaffle aimlessly at him. He pretended to reach for it -- and pretended to fail. The quaffle fell flawlessly through the sky as Ravenclaw Roger Davies swooped underneath and caught in, and began speeding off twoards their goal. There were cheers from all around the stadium, with the exception of one - Slytherin. It was obvious the rest of the school would be against them. Adrian wasn't stupid, but this still puzzled him. He glanced at Flint who was now giving a thumbs up to Bole and Derrick.  
  
"VENI!"  
  
Adrian snapped his head to the side. Higgs was suddenly speeding off in a downward spiral and then pulled up and toward the right. The snitch had been spotted. Adrian smirked. Veni. It was one of the Slytherin code words. Like veni vidi vichi. Montague was Italian and occasionally had the whole team saying random Italian phrases and curses. So naturally "veni" was donated by him. He glanced back to Flint who signaled from Montague, then looked back to Adrian and signaled to him.  
  
The dramatic Slytherin victory. That's what Marcus had been aiming for, using his Slytherin instincts.   
  
"ATTACK!"  
  
Adrian glanced behind him and then zoomed forward and took his place on the right alongside Flint. He'd called for the Hawkshead. Montague took his place along the left side of Flint. They glanced at eachother while speeding ahead and Adrian heard Marcus emit a low malicious smirk.  
  
Ahead of the three Derrick and Bole pulled in right next to Davies who was going for a goal. All it took was one bludger and the two Slytherin's combined power on a dopplebeater and Davies was definately out for good. Suddenly the quaffle was once again suspended in the air.  
  
"MINE!"  
  
Flint dropped out of the formation after it, and Adrian automatically checked to see where the other opposing chasers were. They gathered around their captain who seemed dazed for a moment with blood dribbling out of his nose. But that was common when you played Slytherin. Down and dirty, and thats how they liked it. Adrian grinned. Behind him he could hear Bletchley calling to Higgs. "C'MON HIGGSY! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE! THAT CHINK GIRL AIN'T GOT NOTHING ON YOU!" He continued at a fast pace towards the Ravenclaw goal, their keeper determined, and suddenly Flint was between him and Montague again, quaffle in arm.  
  
Not today would there be a Ravenclaw victory. Not today would the blue and gold win. Adrian squinted as the wind hit his face and stung his lips. Almost there.....  
  
"SHOWTIME!"   
  
On that command he and Montague pulled out of the formation and headed striaght up at 90 degree angles in the air. Flint drew back and violently hurled the quaffle through the center goal. Adrian could hear Lee Jordan on the microphone shouting "SLYTHERIN GOAL!" amongst the cheers and boos in the audience. He looked to the left of him and in synchronized rhythm, completed a 360 loop in midair, as did Montague.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Lee Jordan was heard once again over the loudspeaker, "ITS A SURE VICTORY FOR SLYTHERIN TODAY! TERENCE HIGGS IS CLOSING IN ON THE SNITCH! THE RAVENCLAW SEEKER CHO CHANG IS MILES BEHIND HIM! CLOSER! CLOSER HE FLYS AND....."  
  
Adrian held his breath as he slowed down from his loop and came back up along side Flint.  
  
"....SLYTHERIN WINS! TERENCE HIGGS HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!"  
  
It was a blur after that, as Adrian on the pitch, Derrick slapped him on the back and Bletchley grinded his knuckles into his skull.  
  
"Hey Puce," Marcus said after the commotion died down.  
  
"What?" Adrian looked up into the older boy's trollish face.  
  
"Quite a display. I told you. All you gotta do is trust me."


End file.
